The invention relates to a compressed gas interrupter with a rack mechanism. Such an interrupter is already known from European patent No. 0 313 813. In that known interrupter, the pinions of the rack mechanism are placed downstream from the throat of the nozzle which channels the hot gases on interruption. Over time, this results in the mechanism becoming damaged, and the object of the invention is to remedy that drawback.